My Marriage to a Vampire
by plygrn89
Summary: AU: Bella woke up after a night at a party with a shocking surprise, “I’m married!”
1. Married

Title: My Marriage to a Vampire

By: Plygrn89

Declaimer**: I do not own**

Summary: AU: Bella woke up after a night at a party with a shocking surprise, "I'm married!"

* * *

Preface:

_I was clouded with such bliss… I don't know why but I know I should be hurting due to the tight grasp of the unknown. My breathing was uneven. Cold lips trail up my neck, aggressively. It was strange to feel such cold flesh that released blazing fiery. White sheets tangled around our legs. The touch of cold skin rested gently against my own, sending burning flames of pleasure through my veins. Passion. The intense emotion was almost unbearable…… I never wanted to part...never  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Married  
**

I slept in a sweet embrace of the soft cushion. My stomach was crunched into the mattress as the heat from the cushion lingered on my front side. Cool air wrapped it cold grasp around my backside sending unwanted chills down my back. The sheet brushed lightly against my legs leaving an irritated sensation. The pillow cuddled my right cheek. My body felt heavy along with my eyelids. The incoherent of my memories swayed in my mind, taunted me to remember what happened. A tingling feeling coated my left arm which draped over the edge of the mattress. I wanted to open my eyes but my heavy eyelids blocked my vision. I furrowed my eyebrows with effort as I tried to move through the heaviness of my body. Suddenly, a wave of soreness emerged throughout my body caused me to wince. My thighs were sore the most, my muscles felt stretched. I was especially sore in my low parts. I fought against the deep depth of slumber that threatened to take me over. Finally, feeling came back to me as my hand twitched. I inhaled a deep breath, my chest pushed further into the cushion as my lung expanded wonderfully.

My eyes fluttered slightly as I cracked my eyelids opened to find a bright light. Immediately, I closed my eyes while the stingy sensation burned my eyes. In the background, I heard strange whisper. Curiosity swelled in my chest. I wanted to find the source of that sound but my body refused to obey my commands. My chest abruptly felt sore from lying on my chest for to long. Forcefully, I used my muscles to flip by body onto my back. Once I moved, the new found sheets were cold, sending chills through my side. But my right arm throbbed, I cringed to the pain. I reopened my eyes as dark spots stained my vision. Soon, my vision cleared to reveal a white ceiling. Sleepiness clouded my weary mind.

I did not recognize the room. My brown orbs scanned the unfamiliar place until I heard the whispering sound again. With much effort, I lifted my head up to find a backside of a stranger who stood at the foot of the bed. Immediately, my heart beat rapidly in fear. I felt everything drop in my body as I swallowed a hard lump. Who was that stranger?

My eyes narrowed when I saw him stiffen. The muscle in his back tensed up, showing through his dark blue shirt that had many wrinkles through it. His clothing looked stretched due to the fact he wore them last night. His head slightly turned to allow his chin to touch his shoulder. Those eyes gave a dead give away. Edward Cullen. I stared in those familiar black eyes that gazed at me through the corner of his eye. I watched his irises swiftly glanced down at my body and then, instantly turned away. The movement took me a few seconds to follow. My eyes looked down at my chest which was bare. The white sheets covered to my hips leaving my chest in plain sight. Before blushing with embarrassment, I gazed over the purplish-blue bruises that tinted my pale skin. I furrowed my eyebrows in bewilderment and then quickly grasped the white sheet. My hands brushed against the texture of the sheet before covering myself thoroughly. The white sheets were cool when they touched my bare chest. What's even more odd, I was surround by white feathers and some torn sheets. Scratch marks were on the head board.

My cheeks blush a deep crimson while the sensation of insecurity flowed through my veins. The thought of Edward Cullen seeing me in the nude frightened me…. I've never been naked with someone before… at least not in an intimate situation. Then it hit me. My brain literally throbbed to my new found information. I slept with Edward Cullen!!

I felt my jaw drop along with my eyes widened. My pupils dilated with fear and confusion. Fear because….how would I tell my parents without a catastrophe? Many questions crossed my mine and with each question it brought more questions. Everything in my body went numb except the tense feeling of my muscle tightening. How did this happen? Why can't I remember last night? Why are there so many bruises on my body? How do I speak to Edward without any weirdness? Even since the van incident, he's been ignoring me. In school he barely acknowledged my presence. Now, here I am in bed which I shared an intimate night with him. Can it get worse?

The only thing I did remember was traveling to Mexico for school trip. It was rare when this happened, but the school allowed us to go to Mexico, at least for the juniors and seniors. But that still didn't answer how I got here, in this hotel room.

Afterward, I heard an object click as I was brought out of my thoughts. My eyes snapped up to Edward who stood at the far end of the room. I struggled to lift myself up as the throb pain attacked me with relentless force. But, I was able to move through the soreness and allowed myself to lean on my forearm. His cell phone rested in the palm of his hand. He looked at me with a brooding expression. The muscles in his body remained tense along with his free hand clenching tightly. The veins in his arms popped vigorously through his white skin. His shoulders were broad and lifted, almost in a defensive stance. Those black eyes gazed at me with an intense stare as his eyelashes framed his beautiful eyes. The dark rings beneath his eyes were darkened.

I was intimidated just by looking at him. His form expressed a story that I can't read. Everything about him bewildered me. My eyes burned by just staring at his gorgeous form. I wanted to say something, but my voice was immobile. My mouth only opened then closed. I wanted my questions to be answered.

"W-what happened?" I asked timidly, my memories were still in a haze. Despite all the evidence that _could_ lead to what I thought had happened. I didn't want to assume something.

Edward face slightly tightened, almost as if he was eternally battling himself. The silence bred greatly in the room. The tension between our eyes boiled with intensity. I didn't know how much longer I can continue to stare at him. He was intimidating. Through all his tightness in his body, he swallowed a lump in his throat as the muscle in his throat moved to his command. His chest slowly rose as he inhaled a deep breath along with his body tightened even more, although, I don't know how that's possible. "Alice will be here to help you clean up." He said through his teeth, almost sounded strangled for some strange reason. How much more confusing can he get?!!

Instantly, my hazed eyes didn't comprehend the rapid movements of his body until the door suddenly clicked. He was gone. I stared at where he disappeared, literally. Everything overwhelmed me, threatening to break me. I let out a deep sigh that sounded breathless. How could this happen?

Then the door opened again which had drawn my awareness. My eyes glanced up curiously also wondered if Edward decided to come back. The wooden door opened widely as it protested with a squeal. Behind it was Alice Cullen. She stood timidly by the door almost mentally asked if she can come in. Beautiful as usual, no surprise there. Her dark hair spiked out in many direction, framed her head. She too, had the same golden eyes that Edward had, at least before. Does she too, lie about her eyes? A black shirt hugged her petite body with a blue jean jacket. The ends of her sleeves were fitted to her mid-forearm. Blue jean confined her tiny legs as they were tight around her thighs and fanned out around her ankles.

"Edward sent me." Alice said gently, there was a hint of eagerness in her eyes which scared me. What did she have planned? She approached casually to the bed with the heels of her boot clicking lightly. Her movements were graceful as her lips displayed a small amused smile.

I slightly cringed as she drew closer to the bed with me naked under the sheets. I am quite a modest girl. She continued her way without notice of my muscle tightening in fear. "Let's get you cleaned up." Her voice was merry compared to few minutes ago. I can tell that was her usually demeanor. The lively character was now easy to spot. She helped me wrap the sheet around my body thoroughly than what I had before. A cold hand was place on my arm, despite the bruises, I didn't fell twitch of pain. Her touch was lighter than a feather. But the rest of my body ached when I moved. I hissed with my face cringed. I hated the fact she had to watch me move in pain. "Careful, Oh! You know, you would look so beautiful with makeup." Alice face brightened up with an eager smile as she stared at me like I was her willingly slave.

Makeup? I eternally dread with fear which was now noticeable on my face. My body froze to the idea of getting a makeover. Couldn't Edward send someone else to help me!? Alice gently helped me to the bathroom where she helped me with all my bruises. Never once did she flinch to the hideous sight of my body. I felt utterly insecure and embarrassed when she had to help me get dressed. I would have to remember to get her something for her chivalrous act. And yes, I was used as a Barbie doll. Even though it was complete torture, the makeup hid most of my bruises on my neck.

I wanted to ask her how this happened, but I didn't know how. Hey, Alice how do you think your brother was able to bruise me while having sex? Yeah, what a great way to ask a sister about having sex with their brother. It was weird enough; I didn't want to drag her down to my bitter hole.

After I was _cleaned _up, I found myself on a plane to Forks. I tried to ask Alice how did she do this but she would only replied, 'I pulled a few strings.' I tried to pry more but Alice said she would explain everything when we get home. The flight wasn't really long, but with everything flowing through my head, time was dawdled. The need to have answers boiled ruthlessly in my chest, especially the question to where Edward was. Alice constantly refused to say anything which didn't help my anxiety.

Alice and I drove in her car to gain admittance into the realm of Forks. Or more like her father's car. I was amazed to what it looked it inside, even though I not much of a car person I was impressed. The engine of the car purred loudly in my ears, annoying constant hum. I kept my eyes down as they express dullness. I still couldn't put the pieces together. Alice kept the heater on in the car, which felt good against my skin. The air blew warmth to graze my pale skin and it even helped me to relax. "Don't worry Bella it'll be ok." Alice encouraged in her positive tone. Unlike her brother, she had no trouble being around me. The corners of her lips were inching upward.

I stared at her in disbelieve until my eyes shifted to her window that outlined her face. The trees moved at high speed, nothing but green was comprehended to my mind. But that wasn't what was worrying me…. What worried me was that I didn't know where we were. I scanned everything outside and we were drenched in green. The clouds above us created a gray barrier over the natural sky. Light thunder rumbled in the mist of those clouds.

"Umm..Alice where are we?" I asked in a hesitated tone, a sensation of uneasiness formed itself in my chest. What did she have planned? I felt my heart rate pick up while I stared wide eyed at the outside of the windows. I kept my face from her for I was engrossed by the mass of grass. It must be Washington, I thought to myself.

"We're going to my house." Her voice was plain, almost wavered. I snapped my head towards her in doubt. I didn't know why _I _had to go to her house. Can't she just take me home? She continued to stare forth as I sensed she was hiding something from me. Alice hesitated to say, "We need to sort things out."

When she said that, I felt my heart drop. "Sort what out?" I murmured the question, fear and curiosity coated my ever word. My voice beckoned Alice to answer my questions. I could tell my face went pale. A deep felling was telling me that something isn't right. My stomach twisted in anticipation, almost unbearable. I stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Ummm…Bella I don't know how to tell you this but….. You got married last night."

* * *

To be continued…..

**So? What do you think? And be honest.  
**


	2. Meeting

**Oh! My! I did not except so many reviews! My gosh, thank you so much! I just want to hug you all, anyways….(Clear throat). Thank you all!**

Chapter 3

Meeting

* * *

"Married?! I'm married!? What do you mean I married!?" My voice awakened into a shrill wail and I tried to attempt to hide the tremble in my voice. The new found knowledge bashed against my mind with relentless force. My body had every right to tremble in shock. I had my upper body twisted towards Alice with my face expressing disbelief and fear. My jaw dropped. How can three days in Mexico make such a mess! My eyes stare in disbelief and tensely at Alice, beckoned her to be joking…

"Well, technically yes. Since you both said your 'I do's. In the way of religion and the country of Mexico, then yes, you are married. But since you're both legally minors living in the United States, then no your not." Alice said calmly, even through I'm nearly thrashed with doubt. Her face continued to stare forth in the winding road and looked very calm. The corners of her lips slightly lift up as I am minded blown on how she can be so…relaxed. Of course, she's not the one who woke up married!

I let out a breathless sigh while dipped my chin. Forcefully, I slammed my back into the cushion of the seat as the heat became to warm my back. I stared non-observantly at the dashboard as the wild thoughts coursed through my brain. I had no idea how to tell Renee let alone Charlie. The idea suddenly sent a strike of chill up my spine, painfully. My chest became heavy with fear and worry. Everything was so overwhelming, I didn't sign up for this! If I'm technically not married than why can't I just go home and this can be another bad day? Why do I have to go to Edward's house? I shifted my gaze to Alice, my eyes stared accusingly. My brows furrowed in deep thought. Does his family expect me to marry him legally?

I altered my vision to the mass of grass. "It'll be ok, Bella" Alice attempted to calm my emotion down which were well written on my face. I didn't look at her but I listened to the encouraging words that would subdue my anxiety. It was enough to know I slept with Edward, but now, I am technically married to him! "Oh! We're here."

I glanced up at the house before us. A timeless classic. There was so much to take in. As I ogled the house as my eyes scanned to building from top to bottom. I felt my jaw drop in awe as I noticed every inch of that house was cleaned. No dirt or leaf dared to rest upon it. It was painted a soft white for its glory. Before I knew it, Alice was instantly at my door. "Let's go." She commanded in a light tone while widened my door. I didn't even hear leave her side of the car. I was quite stunned to she her there so quickly but I shook that feeling off.

I got out of the car and instantly the cool wind brushed against my skin, sending up chills. Unconsciously, I wrapped my arms around my body, not only to keep the warmth but to comfort myself for what is to come. There was a light tap from the car door closing but that wasn't enough to break my trance on the house. As I stared at it, I felt an overwhelming sensation. My body tensed and my mind screamed 'go home.' Home was where I truly wanted to be, even if Charlie will blow up. I walked beside Alice to the three steps to the wooden porch.

Alice approached the front door with her graceful movements. I stared fearfully at the door knob as if it led to my death. When door knob was turned, my heart dropped. I heard my heart beat echoing in my ears as the door whined to the widened command of Alice. At this point, I was shook uncontrollable. What if Edward parents despise me? In someway, I did steal him even if it wasn't intentional. I considered on running rather than face this. "Bella? You won't get far. Come in." Alice voice echoes in my ears as her tone was gentle and in a jest.

I snapped my eyes to her in confusion, 'you won't get far?' I thought to myself. My eyes widened as I really considered leaving but before I had the chance Alice gently grabbed my arm. I flinched to the cold temperature of her hand. Alice must have felt me for she has stiffened.

"Come on, slow poke!" She jests but her voice sounded different, almost strained. Lightly, Alice pulled my into the Cullen house as my whole body froze in fear. I felt my shoulders raise up as my muscle tightened.

The inside was spacious and cleaned. The walls were a white; I was lost in awe at the decoration and beauty of this room. No doubt the rest of the house was beautiful. Next to me was a piano that was polished and glitter against the lighting in room. There was an openness that lingered in this house…strangely, I felt at home even though I trembled with fear. Nearby were the parents of Alice and Edward. Despite everything, they smiled warmly at me which surprised me. I expected a little more drama…maybe it's to come.

I shifted my gaze to the side when a noise caught my awareness. Edward stood at the far end of the room in a private conversation with Jasper and Emmett. His lips vibrated with voice too low for my ears to comprehend. I felt my drop jaw in shock. Instantly, his eyes snapped to me. He had the same brooding demeanor. His body tensed as Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder. Before I had the chance to turn away I felt a light crimson on my cheeks as my heart unconsciously rated. The one called Emmett smiled at me, almost teasingly. I felt even more embarrassed to the fact he caught me blushing. Jasper soon left the room while Alice followed quickly."When did _he_ get here?" I meant for that question to be private but it unconsciously escaped my lips.

"He arrived just before you did and explained everything." Carlisle announced in his soft voice. I heard the hint of authority in his tone. Carlisle approached with cautious before he gestured towards the cream couch. "Please…have a seat." He placed a hand on my back, gently, before he ushered me to the couches. His hand barely touched my back but I felt the same coolness similar to Alice and Edward.

I glanced at Edward's mother, Esme who tilted her head slightly and smiled encouragingly. I nodded once before I took the offer. My body remained stiff as I took a seat cautiously, eyed Esme and Carlisle who sat on a separate couch. All their eyes were on my, I shook involuntary to the attention. My body was very stiff despite the comfy couch the ached me melt into it. My eyes bounced between the parents and Edward who stood a distance before the couch as I fidgeted with my fingers.

"Are you cold?" Esme asked motherly, her voice broke the unbearable silence that threatened to break me. But her voice was gentle, almost smoothing. I felt the warmth in her tone as I saw Edward stare at me with a worried look. I shook my head lightly when I felt a cold yet encouraging hand on my shoulder. This time, I did not flinch but rather smiled at her gesture. Alice took a seat next to me as I saw her parent's looking at her with a warning glance. Then they turned their gaze back to me with cautious.

"Well." Carlisle begins with a deep voice, breaking the silence once more. I turned my awareness to him. Even though I feared to stare directly at him, I knew it was rude if I didn't. "Edward has said that…you two were married in Mexico." Carlisle confirmed half of the truth and I pray he won't say the rest. I could tell he contemplated his word carefully. A deep blush caressed my cheeks as I felt that he would continue his…._confirming._ At the corner of my eye, I saw Alice cringe a bit. I didn't know why but when she did Edward stared warningly at her. "And…you two stared a… room."

That's one way to put it, but I felt relieved when he didn't say the actual words. My attention was drawn to Emmett who snickered while he bumped his elbow in Edward's chest. The corner of his lip tugged upward in a jest as I blushed. Edward shot him a warning glance but obviously his glance didn't work for Emmett looked at me. He had mockery gilt in his eyes. I wanted to hide from the face as I became very embarrassed. Instantly, Esme gave him a death glare which silent Emmett completely. But I still couldn't shake off the sensation that rose to chest.

Carlisle looked over his shoulder with a disapproved look, "Boys please leave." His voice rang in an authority as they walked out of the room. I felt slightly better without Emmett's teasing gaze. "If I may, I would to look at your bruises."

I immediately stiffened to the request but I nodded once. Carlisle walked over to me with cautious and without my knowledge, Esme and Alice were gone. How do they do that? Carlisle took a seat next to me before he grabbed my arm and lifted the sleeve up. I flinched, not to Carlisle's cold hand but to the sight of my arm. My bruises now were a darkened purple with a yellow outline. He lightly examined my arm without any pain. He asked random question about my health. His fingers barely touched my skin as he looked at the bruises on my neck. "Did he bite you?" He asked curiously, passed the question with ease.

I was taken back by that question, "Umm….no." I hesitated but I answered like any other question. I didn't remember any bite marks. Until I panicked, "Why is there a bite mark?!" I inquired with my eyes widened as I looked over my skin. I felt a blush on my cheek as I thought out my next question, "Were you pose to do that?" I whispered, I didn't know much about sex, what to do and what not. From a distance, I heard Emmett laugh to my whispered question. How could he possibly of heard me? Maybe he was laughing at something else.

I heard Carlisle sigh softly. "Well, these should heal up in time." He rolled down my sleeve before he got up, I too stood up. "_Everything_ seems to fine." He assured me with a firm tone which made me think there were two meanings to his statement. But I didn't press.

"Dr. Cullen?" I inquired in a low tone that trembled to the thought of my next question. I struggled to keep eye contact with him as I pushed last night thoughts aside. Just recently, fragments appeared in my mind but I forced myself to focus.

"Carlisle, please." Carlisle said with a friendly tone while he gestured me to continue. A smile small developed on his lips as he waited patiently for me to speak.

"Carlisle." I nodded with a small smile. But I struggled with my question. Not because of how to ask but rather the outcome. I feared everything that dealt with Edward and me, but I must know now. Before I make any plans. "Am I to be expected to marry you son legally in the United States?" I asked carefully, hesitation echoed my words as my heart dropped and waited for the answer that determined my future. Even though there was a marriage in Mexico it won't be necessary real in United State… I just might be off the hook.

He sighed, almost in amusement, "That's between you and him." Carlisle said casually, I was quite shocked to his answer. _Between you and him._ He treated this as an adult situation. But at least my future wasn't sealed nor did I have to confess to Charlie or Renee. The little they know the better…much better. I felt a little at ease. By this point, I wanted to leave and not discuss it with Edward, at least not now. I felt the need to run home and be with thoughts.

"I'll take you home." I flinched to Alice's voice which appeared behind me inconspicuously. Before I turned, I saw Carlisle shot a warning glance at Alice. My shock wore off as I nodded at Alice's offer as I ached to leave this room before someone brings up another matter that required me to stay longer. But a strange feeling coated me… the feeling of this matter will not end here. I felt my fate will cross paths with Edward again….

* * *

To be continued…

I hope your not too disappointed with this chapter….I'll have the next one up as soon as possible.

Leave a review.


	3. Friendship

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the loooonnng wait. I was planned on keeping this story on hold until I can finish my other story but I decided heck with that. To be perfectly honest, I have no idea where I taking this. It just popped into my head, so... i'm just winging it. Anyways here is chapter three I hope you like it. **

Chapter 3

Friendship

* * *

I sat quietly in my truck in the school parking lot, contemplating on how to be around Edward now. The loud engine of my truck purred as heater produce warmth against my skin. I deliberately parked on the other end of Edward's parking spot. My heavy jacket covered me, isolating the warmth which I was gratefully for. The day was covered with grey clouds that mightily blocked the sun from shining on this town. The morning was misty, currently in a weak rainstorm making the town look depressing. I decided to leave early because the mist was thick and roads were icy, so I knew it would take me little more time. Only few other cars were parked, probably teachers and staff members. The students wouldn't arrive for another few more minutes.

I was amazed how the weekend breezed by quickly. Thankfully, Charlie didn't inquire too much on my trip although he was curious to why I returned a day early. I just nonchalantly confessed that I was home sick and few others wanted to return home, so I joined them. After that statement, Charlie questioned no more to my utterly satisfaction. But a twitch guilt dug its claws for my untold truth. However, it probably best that Charlie doesn't know what happened on my trip. No doubt Edward will resume his ignoring demeanor. I tried to remember what happened but my memories were too clouded for me to coherently comprehend them. However, some memories returned to me, before the _night. _I briefly remember only Edward and Alice came to Mexico for the trip. I'm not completely sure why considering I hardly saw them at the campsite. They were always concealed behind shadows in the daytime. I even remember some of the students being irritated because the Cullen's has _special _treatment by leaving the campgrounds without supervision. To where they went was complete and infuriating mystery.

I sighed with no success. The Cullen's were already a mystery to me and now, even my _first_ time was as well. I never really fantasize about my first time, of course I was curious, but it wasn't on my to-do list. Curiously, I looked at my covered arm which had several bruises; I managed to hide them from Charlie. Underneath my jacket I wore a long sleeve shirt to hide all evidence of that night. Vigilantly, I raised the sleeve with care, so I don't disturb my bruises. Instantly, I shivered unconsciously at the sight of it, of course all weekend I refused to gaze at it. The gruesome discolored of yellow and purple blemished my arm in the shape of hands. I cringed to the sight of it as I thanked my lucky stars for there wasn't any blood. Contemplated whether or not, Edward was absorbed by…well; he was absorbed and grasped me a little _too_ hard. Strangely, I felt a twitch of liking when I thought about Edward _enjoying _me but when that thought came to my head I flinched.

Dejectedly, I turned away with my eyes tightly shut for I did not want to gaze upon anymore. Quickly and carefully, I pulled down my sleeve after noticing cars were parking in the lot. Obviously, school was going to be in session soon. Before long, at the corner of my eye, a silver Volvo effortlessly pulled into the icy lot. My heart unconsciously tightened, almost leaped to my throat and a sudden urge erupted in my chest. I waited anxiously to see his pale, beautiful face. Why do I feel this way? So what if I only known him for several months and shared an intimate night with him, that shouldn't be enough to feel, so…besotted. I grind my teeth at this new feeling for I did not like it.

I took a deep breath before I gathered my courage to face this awkward day. I vigilantly exited my truck and deliberately not stealing a glance at Edward. With my eyes watching my feet intently, I strolled cautiously to the sidewalk. I immediately missed my heated truck because now, I was freezing in the bitter cold air. The rainstorm passed slowly leaving no more than a drizzle of raindrops. I shivered as chills spiked up my spine painfully. Without realizing it, I glance up at the Cullen's who were out of their car. Rosalie and Emmett were instantly walking away, while the others deliberately stood by the car.

I cursed myself for my lack of will strength and even now, I was too dazed to turn away. Edward's lips were vibrated into inaudible words to Jasper and Alice. Before long, Alice looked me with a large smile, already I can feel her enthusiasm waving off of her demeanor. Compare to her dazzling smile I barely managed a twitch in my lips. She eagerly took a step towards me when Edward inaudibly said something along with a disapproval feature. Alice simply countered his words before she turned me and gracefully made way to me.

"Bella!" Alice voice shrilled with bell chimes of excitement and bliss as her smile never wavered. Behind her Edward's face was cautious, disapproving and…curious. Alice swiftly wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a tight embrace that made me slightly cringe in pain. Instantly, Alice released me with a remorseful expression, "Oh sorry Bella, I just so happy to see you!"

I was shocked to feel cold hands wrapping around mine, then again wasn't Edward wintry cold as well. I unconsciously squeezed her hands but they were hard as rock but Alice returned a large smile that was excessively dazzling. For a moment, I couldn't remember what I was thinking about. My mine was completely blank until Alice continued in a blissful voice, "We're going to be great friends!"

I was too dazed to return a comment, so I looked back dumbfound. My voice was immobile in my throat, unable to preach what I want to say. Before long, Alice pulled me toward the sidewalk with her arm wrapped around mine. If anyone were to see it they would think we've been friends for years but really, just a couple of days. "We need to hurry we'll be late for class." Alice said with certainty, ushered me away from the Jasper and Edward.

My first few classes went utterly slow especially with Jessica asking me about Edward. She constantly whispered what did we do when we left the camping ground? Where did we go? Did you drink at all? Did you kiss him? Well kiss wasn't what I call _it_ but it was somewhere around that area. However, I didn't share my secret upon that matter with. I already struggled with the idea being somewhat married to Edward and I certainty did not want the whole school to know my clandestine. Throughout the classes I occasionally glanced at my ring finger, almost visualizing a wedding ring wrapped around my small finger. The very thought almost suffocated me. I never much thought of marriage. It was never on my to do-list, especially with the idea of my mother knowing about this _secret _marriage. If she knew, I knew she would be very disappointed and encourage me discontinue this marriage.

I stood in line at the cafeteria along with Mike and Jessica. I non-observantly stared at the floor barely listening to my friend's conversation. Earlier I received disheartened gazes from Mike, there almost sad yet irritated. I felt anxious around Mike because a feeling swelled in my chest to the idea he might know about my _night_. Jessica was surely suspicious because she aware that I did not return to the campsite after the teachers aloud the students to have a small party in town.

My stomach was clearly empty due to the soft grumble in my abdomen which I blushed to and hoped others did not hear such sounds. Luckily, no one acted on my grumbling stomach. I only acquired lemonade and small tightly wrapped sandwich. I sat quietly with students that rounded the circular table, vaguely listened to their chatter about the trip. Aimlessly, my fingers pick at the sandwich with uncertainty and bit my lip. To my utter dismay and relief, I turned my head, allowed my chin to briefly touch my shoulder. At the corner of my eye stared at the Cullen's, almost wanting to join their group.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
